


A new era

by darkangle102



Series: A new change [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Big Brother Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Plans For The Future, Seer Stiles, Stiles Stilinski Has a Sister, Stiles have Telekinesis power, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangle102/pseuds/darkangle102
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel of Gaining a chance at life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Story's timeline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evee87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evee87/gifts), [gotta_ship_em_all](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotta_ship_em_all/gifts).



> First of all thank you for leaving reviews and kudos.Second of all ,I apologize for not delivering this any sooner ,frankly life kept me busy and when i start writing i promised myself that i won't be one of those authors who make people wait but as much as it displease me i broke that promise and for that i own you an apology,a genuine one,so that you for sticking around,i hope you like it,enjoy :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The characters timeline, i've created this to explain the age of stiles in the previous chapters.

 

Timeline of the story:

9 years old: Years later and yet derek can still remember the conversation that was happened with stiles 2 months after the fire.

11 years old: The attack.

12 years old: The stilinski brood gets a pleasant surprise & The surprise.

13 years old: The baby & meeting Soctt and Erica.

 


	2. The beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years later and how life have changed for the pack and esp one Derek hale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've created this banner for the fic.
> 
> From left to right derek,stiles,carrie and logan.

 

 

Previously on Gaining a chance at life

 

A new dawn has began,a dawn of fire,born from the ashes of a new dawn,from the ashes of the fire that was supposed to end an era but it began an era,a new era to the hale family and pack;Anew and different kind of life awaits them, to begin a new page and to cherished themselves more. And that new day they will get to see all because of that sleeping eight years old boy. A new day With a new addition to the family ......

 

* * *

 

Years later ......

 

After stiles rescued the hales,his life was changed for good, but was it for the better or the worse only the future will tell,but only thing for sure, is that his life became interesting.

After stiles woke up, he found that he was surrounded by warmth and bodies.That was later identified to him as a thing that packs did and what he later named a puppy pile, at least for him that is ;as Derek kept to correct him that wasn't a puppy pile) that thing was a pack thing and never shared by strangers; it was a thing that packs did when someone in the pack was injured or in need of comfort, and off course the pack needed one or a dozen depending on who've you asked, after all they were going to be burned alive.

But what surprised him was that he was in it,but as it was later on explained, when he saved the pack he'd became a part of it, a very Cherished part of the pack just by risking himself to the pack,by committing an act that to not any grown up was willing to do, risking yourself for strangers, and what made the act more Worthy to the pack, especially the alpha, was the act was committed by a child, and an act that was unexpected to be performed,something that not another child can do , or have the courage to do so, an act of selfness performed by a seven year old, a performance that goes beyond a child's mental state.

After everything had calmed down and the pack celebrated the 'we're alive -yay- party' as it was entitled ,The Alpha explained what they were and answered all the question that stiles had and was willing to answer any question that stiles will have later on, the Alpha has given Stiles the choice of the bite, if he choose that he wanted to take the bite then that ceremony will be performed When he grow up. and he was still was a pack by his knowledge and consent.

But not everything was fine and dandy with the pack,each and everyone of the pack suffer from nightmares of that forsaken night,from the elders to the youngest in the pack. But the most person who suffered from the night terror, was of course Derek hale , because he kept blaming himself on the mistake that had almost cost his packs life.

But what was worse than the night terror is the memories of that night, he punishes himself with it by putting himself in every pack member place and what they'd must have felt that night, he became hunted while awake and also in his sleep, he revives the fire every second of every day,he put himself in uncle peters place, watching his sister, the alpha and her mate and their pups almost burning, crying out to him, begging for mercy,for help;while he's standing helplessly paralyzed because of the mountain ash, unable to help , all because of a summer fling.   
  


But stiles comes again. Stiles even changed the life of one derek hale for the better. He didn't let him brood and think unless thoughts that wouldn't change a thing and when he did he tried everything he know and could think of to remove derek from his self wallowing state , that determination That made Derek fall in love with stiles forget "what ifs" and focus on stiles ; that magnificent courageous creature that saved his family from one of the biggest mistake that he'd ever done.

 

* * *

 

~ ( Derek P.O.V )~

 

He can remember that conversation quite well, like they just had it yesterday and considering the time period that conversation was had in, after all that conversation they've had was after the fire had happened , two months prior.

 

A year before

 

"Derek" Stiles said.

"...."

Stiles didn't let that discourage him, he knew that "I know that it sucks derek and I'll never know to what degree , but derek what happened is in the past now no use to wallow , and derek it was never you fault , at all , your just as victim as the rest of the your family and maybe even more"

"maybe even more?maybe even more?!! I'm the reason they've almost died , I'm the reason my family and pack have nightmare , starting with the big up until the small ones , each and everyone of them are having night terrors because of me and i almost caused them their lives and I've endangered their lives , because i couldn't keep my mouth shut and couldn't keep my hormones in check !! " Derek cried out.

"Der you didn't do anything wrong , its all on her" Stiles hissed in the end " everyone shares some part of their lives with everyone, she's the one who tricked you and waited to for that information , don't you get it, you. were.played , got it "Stiles said with a smile.

Stiles didn't get a answer verbally but he got a smile ,he then knew he got his answer,he knew he was heard.

 

As time goes by, it was noticed that only stiles being there for derek and besides him had stopped him from becoming violent boy to those who and what threatens his family and even though that may anger his Alpha and his Shepard ,his father,he'd rather having them angry at him than being dead , non the less because of something trivial or huge.

So yes , derek resort to violence many times , in fact it became countless,he'd also became very protective over his pack more than he used to. And as for stiles any minimal threats against his persona he's willing to rip their throat out with their teeth. Stiles was now used to derek and his anger issues but when Derek with stiles,he becomes as soft as a puppy , liked he used to be before the fire.

As for the pack,from the beginning the pack they were understanding and even thought it was may be weird in other families because of the age difference and the friendship of between the two boys and because of how derek hang on stiles, but it wasn't to them because they understand that bonds are always in their lives whether it was friendship, bonds, mates bonds or any other bonds.But then again they all sort of adopted stiles in their family,and so they became used to the situation,in fact if the opposite had occurred then it becomes way weirder than derek hanging out with stiles , which leads in the conclusion that something is wrong with them. Because when stiles goes away for more than two weeks derek becomes antsy and Anxious to have a pack member away for a long time and also his wolf Becomes restless with the need to protect his pack and to make sure they're all protected. And after the 2nd week he'd disappears , probably to the place stiles at.

* * *

 

~ ( Deputy sheriff P.O.V )~

 

Which leads to the deputy and his wife noticing things like how their son's becomes anxious when he's away from Beacon Hills for a two weeks or more,which is weird because kids his age would love the chance of spending a nice long vocation on the beach away from home,but then again his son was always different from other children his age he just assumed that the boy was probably missing his computer and his RPG games or even his xbox or whatever kids his age play these days.And he had also noticed how a big dog that's features similar to a wolf showing up in each vacation they took after only two weeks of the vacation,and if he lived in another place he'd say that it was a dog but wolves didn't live in California for more than seventy years, so yeah something weird is going on here , and he's going to find out what it is.

But it never come to his mind that it may werewolves! I mean come on werewolves but then again he always had suspicions of the weired things that happened in beacon hill; but that doesn't give people 'if you can call them people,they're monsters that what they are 'the right to kill all that's different from them, as it was later explain to him by the hales and his son.

His little boy was something extra. His baby boy was a hero at the age of 8! He was always proud of his little sunshine that makes his and his wife's life full of joy and happiness but saving the Hale's that's something else. He can still remembers the words all too clear, the hales coming at 6pm after their return from their vacation.

his son running down stairs and stares at it.

Logan remembers not giving it much thought because stiles was always running around the house,not that he neglected him, he just means that its not unusual for stiles not to run around the house; But what was unusual was the hales that was outside, Talia and Nathan Hale.

 

"Hi what can I help you with" logan said calmly.

"May we come in" Nathan said with a pleasant smile.

"Yes, please come in"logan opened the door for them to enter.

"Deputy your wife needs to be here to listen to this" Talia requested quietly.

"Why?"

“Because she needs to hear this, because it concerns stiles future "At that Logan tensed as did stiles ,who was eavesdropping.

"What?Excuse me? Carrie ,sweetheart can you here for a second"Logan called his wife.  

"And as for you, can come in stiles" The deputy continued.

"What I didn't do anything and how did you know I was there" stiles said shocked that his father found him in his hiding place

"I’ve always knew,how do you expect me to be a good cop if I didn't notice you?" With that he ticked stiles, while Carrie and the hales chuckled.

"Sorry didn't mean to make you late,so what this concerning stiles that you needed to talk about and especially with my wife around" said Logan.

 

Before coming here the hale pack,including stiles of course, it was discussed at pack nights on what was the best way to approach the stilinski, how to put it,coming out to them about their secret.

And it was decided on the best way to approach this was that the alpha and the alpha male to go and explain the supernatural world to stiles parents although the pack knew the sheriff and hi wife like they knew almost everyone at beacon hills, yet they didn't know how the sheriff and his wife and would take a HUGE secret like that and not only that but also explain stiles gift's, derek and stiles friendship and also his place in the pack , so they have to trend carefully because it would do anyone any good if they rehearse in this so it was decided that they would approach the stilinski after they'd return from their vacation.

"Well its like this...." Nathan explained everything trying not to sugar coat the truth in any way, it was decided that honesty would be best approach. He explained Kate,stiles powers,derek and stiles close friendship and also his place in the pack and also theirs by extend that they're stiles parents.Then they stayed in complete silence for a while, allowing stile's parents to fully comprehend what was just said.

"Is this some kind of joke or a prank but I know you guys would never joke about this"Carrie shared her thoughts quietly.

 

But Logan fully heartily believe what was said because he was exposed to it before tonight, one night with that hulk of a guy named Ennis who was causing disturbance at the hospital because of the hospital policy of non-relative policy, while he was sympathetic with the man, he also recalled his strength was too strong for a mere human being.

But the better question how was stiles a spark and telekinesis power, oh man that was mind blowing, but non the less, this didn't make him scared of his son, scared  _ **for**  _him yes but scared  _ **of**  _him, hell no, never of him.

Logan was scared for stiles because of the responsibility and the future that awaited stiles but he knew deep down in his heart that his baby boy will always do what's right and he'd never abuse his powers because with greater powers comes greater responsibility and while his kid was a mischievous little trouble maker he was also a good and an amazing son who'll always do what's right and Speaking of powers it was time to have a talk. Logan and Carrie was going to have a talk with him anyways but for a different kind of topic but now it was time for two Instead of one! And while he was on the way to becoming a sheriff he was now at ease knowing that stiles have someone to protect them if ever needed.

 

Little did the soon-To-be-father for the second time and a first time sheriff knew that there was a need for the hales and the sheriff son powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time on a new era a couple of goons attack the sheriff house only to be faced with derek, stiles and the hales.


	3. The attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of goons decided to attack the stilinski but little did they know of what awaits them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to update every friday , enjoy :)

 

**On Jan 14 2009**

After the talk the stilinski had with their boy, the explained that theirs a baby on board and that he was going to be a big brother.

Stiles took it upon himself to never do any noise if his mommy were resting and to never make her do anything and anything she or his father wanted was to ask of him after all he was 10 he was a big man.

He also spends a lot of time indoors which also means that derek also spend lots of times indoors at the stilinski house.

He can never forget the day that his mommy and daddy told him that he was going to be a big brother.

 

_**It was two days after the hales visit.** _

_***The talk*** _

"Stiles" Logan called.

Stiles gulped he knew he was in trouble because he didn't listen to the rules his parents they made and disobeyed, but he knows the punishment will not be sever because they'll never ground him for saving others lives and for doing the right thing and he also knows that he shouldn't disregard his parents rules.

Stiles gulped again and went to the living room where their parents were waiting for him.

"Yes daddy"

"Stiles we want to talk to you about something"Logan said.

"Are you getting a divorce because of me"Stiles said sadly.

"What?no" his daddy and mommy cried out.

"Divorce! Baby from where did you know this word " Carrie said getting up from her chair ,hugging stiles.

"Jimmy from school said that what his parents said before getting divorced" His father also get up from his chair and hugged stiles "No baby mommy and I love each other very much,in fact your about to become a big brother."Logan wondered silently why do kids say weired things like this to each other, he had no idea.  

"What do you mean"Stiles said while tittling his head to the right side.

"Inside mommy's tummy there’s your brother or sister"Daddy said.

"Whaaaaat where are they? Are you hiding them?"Stiles said cutely.

They chuckled "no baby they're not ready to come to the world yet"

"Oh okay, I guess I'll have to wait until they decided to come out and when they do they'll find the best big brother ever"Stiles shouted excitedly.

Only to squeak loudly as his parents tickled him, marking a happy and a beautiful day for the stilinski brood.

**_*End of the talk*_ **

Stiles thoughts was interrupted when the door bell ranged making him pause whatever he was doing, it was unusual for someone to ring the door because whenever someone came they knocked so that the whoever answers the door let's them know that whoever at the door are from the pack, not a neighbor or a non supernatural known person, a sort of code.

So he didn't open the door he went straight to the window to see whose the person ringing and luckily the person at the door didn't noticed.

His eyes widened when he was the saw the armed figure. He nearly shouted when he felt stiles arm around his mouth and waist.

He didn't and it was Derek's arm around his mouth and waist, and it was a good thing that he was expecting derek to be here a any time now and a semi good luck that derek came early.

It would have been good luck but seeing as the house being invaded by armed people while his pregnant mother was sleeping, that made it semi good luck , stiles thought hysterically.

When the bell rang again stiles hoped his mom won't wake up, he hoped that they'd defuse the situation without putting his mum into any stress because he read that stress and tension isn't good for pregnant women and nothing more stressful than having your house invaded while her 10 year old son and his friend in the down floor where the action is taking place and with that stiles focused on what's important, his mum and his baby brother slash sister.

"Psst derek" stiles whispered.

"Shhh stiles don't make noise be quite"Derek whispered back.

"Oh shh you ,did you call the pack"

"Yes and they're on the way"

"Good because I don't want to expose mum to this , I hope it ends before she wakes up" stiles whipsered worried about his mom.

"Yeah me too"Derek replayed, he too are worried about Mr's.S.

"So let's keep quite and hide but at the time be near the stairs enough if needed so until they get here" Derek just nodded.They hid in the staircase cupboard.

The door bell rang again rapidly this time,making them both go tense.They both hoped that the goon at the door don't wake stiles mom. When stiles saw derek's claws he suddenly remembers that he got powers too 'Ugh...God I'm so stupid' stiles thought irritated with himself.

Stiles used his powers and read that mans vile mind that was broadcasting in loud 'I'm going to kill his wife and son so that he'll know who he's dealing with,yeah that will teach him a lesson and show him,uh-huh and I'm sooooo going to break that fucking door after that moron pass by' the man smiled at the passing by neighbor.Then all of the sudden the ringing stopped.

Making them both stop breathing, because they know what will happen next and because stiles told derek the mans plan, Derek, who was busy monitoring Mrs.S heart beats that he don't know what's happening but after stiles sharing the mans plan, he will also makes sure that plan would never work because he knows one thing for sure, that he's ready to protect stiles and Mrs.S. With his life.

The door knob turned making stiles go more tense and preparing himself to use his powers to protect his mom ,while derek crouched in front of the steps that leads to the bedrooms ,ready to fight for Mrs.S and the fetus ,even if it meant him getting hurt,and it was worthy cause.He sensed his pack through their scents.

"Relax sty the packs here" said derek.

"Good" was the reply.

With that stiles knew for sure that even though that a-hole managed to come in , they'd buy enough time to make him unable to finish his task and by the time the hales comes here they will set an example out of him ,because if any thought they could do this again, they need to re think it again and do it again.

Let it be known to all criminals that even though they're children, in their eyes, that doesn't mean that they're helpless and and take that as an invitation to attack his home .

In fact he'd take that as a complement because that's an advantage cause that's the pure of it , they will go thinking that they're children and its then, the advantage comes, for us that is.

They will never see them coming, because they'll be underestimating them and that will be their down fall.

The pack arrived 10 minutes after stiles thought of a plan to shock the core of the BHCI (beacon hills criminal institution) system; that thought send a devilish smirk and anyone who would have look at him , will feel chills down his back and become very scared.

The pack quickly dealt with the threat without any losses or minimum damaged and called the sheriff department to come and take arrest them , and of course when the sheriff heard of the attack he flew home with 3 cars from the department, whom were very friendly and protective of the sheriff and his family whom they considered as a lovely addition of bacon hills tree family and one of best and finest policemen,deputy then sheriff, so no need to mention that they had taken the attack personally, in away it did because who messed with their sheriff then they’d messed with them and that is a line that no one should dare to cross.

* * *

 **** ~ Logan P.O.V~

It was a normal day in the station , until it wasn't anymore.His sectary received a phone call of an emergency situation and but it wasn’t any house , it was his, his house was the scene, it was then his heart hurt with thinking all different kind of scenarios and that the didn’t make him have more information , running out the room while barking orders like mad and ran to his car.

On one side he wanted to kill those… those monsters who dared to attack his family while he was away but on the other he wanted to make sure his family was okay , with that thought he arrived at his house.

Once his arrival , he noticed that the Hale's was their which made some of the tense he’d felt disappear and with a nod from one of the hales he became less tensed some more but that didn’t stop him from hurrying into his house , with the need of reassuring his family was fine , overwhelming him,and as sure as hell, with the Hale's being here he know that his family was okay and he needed to see them.

when he got inside he found his child , wife and derek hale in the kitchen drinking from a cup.

**Daddy**

**Logan**

derek didn’t say anything he’d seem to disappear in thin air , he noted planing to thank him as soon as possible.

“are you and stiles okay? is the baby okay? is…”he babbled but his wife interrupted him

“LOGAN , sweetie breath , I'm fine , stiles fine , here feel our baby to reassure yourself “ with that she took my hand and put it on her stomach , the feeling of her belly underneath my hand overwhelms me, i brought her and stiles closer , he didn’t know what he’d ever do if something happened to them.

While this was happening , stiles was sulkily pouting a Little bit while drinking the hot coco uncle peter had done for him , his mommy and derek, he was sulking because stress was bad for the baby and he didn’t want his mommy and the baby hurt.But when he saw him babbling he giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next on a new era the stilinski brood gets a pleasant surprise.


	4. A little surprise P1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brood discovers a new surprise.

Things weren't that different after the attack but at the same time it wasn't.

The attack was on someone in the pack, so that makes the pack protective of them and especially with the baby , theres no need to risk it and besides that relieved logan and the Stilinskis were good company.

So it was decided in a popular vote that the only solution was to have stiles and his mother spending the day in the hale's house until the sheriff finishes his work.

That lead to the Stilinskis and the Hales into deciding to telling their kids their family heritage but not until everyone in person.

**Meanwhile at the sheriff station**

Contemplating on how his life now going and the attack that had happened on his family's life, logan decided to lighten the environment and to gift his wife and son with something that he knows that they both loved and wanted.

After his shift , he went to the shelter and got a puppy that was the sole survivor from his litter , after that he went to the vet clinic to double check on the puppy's health , and then went to walmart to buy accessories for the puppy to use for now because he know that his wife and son will to spoil it rotten.

The soon be a second time father , got everything he just bought in the car , then he drove home and put the things inside but he kept it hidden and put the puppy in his bedroom , lucky he was asleep and his only hope was that he didn't wake up and sniff around,

Logan went to hale's house to get his and return home again, only when he arrived he found out that stiles were asleep with the other hale kids , while his wife was chatting in the kitchen with talia and sassing with peter.

He couldn't help but to lean on the kitchen door and watch her Contemplating on how much she's beautiful and how much he loves her , he couldn't bear the thought of living without her, either her or stiles , they made his life complete and he didn't want anything else in from the world except them.

Logan can never forget how he got so lucky with a wonderful women and a perfect son. His mind went back to that day that changed his life for good.He walking down the pavement thinking about what was he going to have for dinner , all head in the sky , when all of a sudden he was on the floor, not that he noticed or anything , he was looking up to see who hit him , when all of the sudden he was hit again , but this time with cupid, and he was probably drooling and looking like an idiot.

She look like an angel , with an amused look at him as she was looking down at him smiling kindly with a small smile on her lips and with her blond curly hair surrounding her face and a with eyes that sparkled with mischief and at the same time with pureness, and at that moment he knew she was the one who would marry him and have his child, only she didn't know it yet.He wouldn't have notice that she was talking to him ,except he saw her lips moving and he didn't catch what she was saying.

 

"What?" He said embarrassed,she probably thinks that he's a creepy , shady person.

"I said are you okay?" she said smiling her teeth was sparkling.

"Yeah "

"here let me help you " At that he realized all that time he was sitting on the floor like an idiot, he took her hand standing up, when he touched her hands there was something sparkled between them like an electric shoot.

When all the sudden he said asked her out."Do want to go out on a date with me?"surprising himself and her, she stared at him for a bit then she said "yes".

Four years of later he asked her to marry him , two years later he joined the fatherhood club, fathering one stiles stilinski , and well here they were and he wouldn't have in any other way.

****  
  



	5. A little surprise P2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continue of the surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is easter day in my country,so happy easter day everyone whatever country your from =)

After dinner with the hales and stiles promising derek that they'll hang out by the lake tomorrow morning 'But probably with the dog,they be hanging out in the house or the backyard instead' logan thought to himself.

They made their way home , parking the car logan set himself for the squeals and rainbow cloud that will burst when they find the surprise.He made sure that the camera was set before leaving the house earlier , to catch their reaction to the surprise.logan grinned as he walked behind his wife discussing a diversive topic about what they want for breakfast , tof distract her from him.

 

"Logan, what is this on the bed?" carrier's voice trembled with excitement and disbelief.

* * *

  **Meanwhile in stiles room**

 Upon entering the room he noticed that the bed was unmade which was weird since he made it before going to the hales.

Which leads him to two things 1) his room someone was in the room 2- his thoughts stopped here upon noticing the puppy toys.

 

'Puppy?!' stiles eyes widening

"A PUPPY" stiles shouted loudly as he ran fast to his parents room.

waking up the puppy who let a little but loud bark and causing his parents to jump.He ran to his dad hugging his legs.  

 "Did we get a dog? huh, huh , did we?"he said rapidly.

"yes, bud we did" the sheriff said ruffling his hair, smiling softly at him.

"What?When,?where?where? huh" he said jumping up and down.

making his mum to smile fondly at him while his dad turning him around the bed.He let's a gasp as he saw him.

"Wow" he whispered "Is it ours?!" he said in awe.

"Yeah buddy" said his father.

"Oh batman, i'm going to take care of him ,bathe him, feed him and walk him , i'm going to be the best person who'll ever to take care of a puppy in the whole wide world and-" his parents cuts his excited babel.

"breath kiddo" carrie said.

“We should name her” Logan stressed on her so the puppys sex be clear to both his excited son and wife.

“the puppy’s is a girl!” He said excitingly.

“Yes, she’s a female puppy” his father told him.

“Ohh, she’s so pretty” carrie said.

“I shall call her squishy and she will be mine” Stiles said in a crazed whisper.

“I don’t think she’ll like that” the sheriff told stiles.

“Yeah i know i just wanted to say that” he said laughing, smiling brightly at his dad.

“Um, i’ll start with the letter A”said carrie.

“Okay but lets sit down because this may take a while, the family sat on the loveseat with stiles siting on his fathers lap.  

 

They began with A

“Abigail”

“No”

“Alice”

“Angel,maybe but there can be other names”the sheriff said.

“April”

“No”

“Ariel”

“Maybe”

“Babe”

“No! Mummy you pick funny names” he said laughing.

“Oh, i pick funny names, do i?” she said ticklying him,while the sharif was holding him so he didn’t fall.

 

So most names was answered with a no, till they made a list with the names that got the answer maybe.So most names was answered with a no, till they made a list with the names that got the answer maybe , they were

Angel,Ariel,Blue,Cece,Dixie,Grace,Happy,Lila,Lola,Lucky,Lulu,Lyric,Melody,Minnie,Nala,Paris,Pearl,Pixie,Precious,Princess,Sadie,Snowball,Snowflake,Snuggles,Sparkle,Star,Sugar, Tiger,Trixie and Violet. After they were finished with the normal names ,comes the silly names such as Bubblegum,Bubbles,Cherry,Chocolate,Coco,Hazel,Honey,Rainbow,Muffin and Oreo.

After a long time of thinking , stiles decided that “No all these names is not her, i can’t just feel them! seriously! i’ll name her star”

Said puppy who was rapidly wagging her tail, barked at the name,making it quite clear that she likes it.And so it was decided that her name was sarah and she shall sleep at stiles room until she grows up, sarah decided to get to know her family,she got up and jumped on them showering them with her kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've edited chapter 1 and arranged the fiction ,adding the timeline of the fiction.


	6. A lesson in history 'the heritage'

It was on friday , later this weekend , that in the hales backyard , that the hales and the silinskis will tell their kids about their family heritage, because in telling history theres lessons that people can learn from them.

It was decided years previously after the hales told stiles parents about the supernatural and his powers , that they would gather on every weekend on friday to meet , part pack meeting and part family meeting after all once you're a pack you become a part of the family, especially after what stiles did.

**Their parents told that how**

On saturday 12 ,1895, in a room 1905 in the motel of casablanca in Miami Beach, Florida. Two children's were playing on the beach away from their parents,but not too far away from them.These children's were playing near each other, when suddenly a brown joyful eyes meet blue sparkling eyes that shined with amusement and mischief.

These children's names were Joanna and Rick, who later on were the first founders of the hale clan.

**And how**

Later comes mick and sara and these meet while being in a nightclub in LA, while sara was grooving with her friends , while mick was walking from the club telling his friends about this gorgeous hot girl that he'd seen in the club but could find to talk to her, but later did he know that she would be a new student in his school who later with be mrs stilinski.

And by so telling the story about the 4 beacon hills history , the kids learned a new and valuable lesson.

And thus the children knew that they were distant and to know each other and it was going to happen sooner or later.

_This story was told to stiles and derek and all the other kids.The children was told in order to learn a very important lesson , that anything is possible and we just have to believe and it will happen , because faith is a very important thing to believe in , especially to stiles because his spark powers works upon believing in the thing and it will work._

_Their parents told the children their heritage because of many important reasons but the one of the important ones was to let them know that all the  impossible can still happen , even if you're at the end of the world, that also soulmates can be found in unexpected places and in all the different situation._

_Its important to know that if you're destined to each other , you'll find them wherever they are, because it was in their blood to belong to one and other , it's their destiny that they were entwine  together , because  they were simply meant for to each other, for they were mates._

_And in order to make them notice that the kids maybe destined to one another , but one thing's for certain only time will tell._


	7. Hello world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spolier ,Its baby time.

Its was on stiles thirteenth birthday in the hales backyard , it was decided years ago that they would celebrates their birthdays in stilinski and the hales backyards and this time was at theirs but someone decided to give stiles the best gift that he'll ever wish for.

Oh boy , it was baby time and no one was ready for it,since they had decided that the baby sex would be anonymous,anyhow,after preparations and preparations over preparations,the baby decided to surprise them and come a little earlier than it was decided.

They were at the hales as usual,when carrie was feeling a pain that was increasing by the moment but she didn't give it much thought.

Her being in pain made derek quite unease and he was just about to go and ask his mom to help mrs.stilinski when all of the sudden there was water underneath her legs, her water just broke, like right now, with them all alone in the kitchen,making him stare in shock and silently panicking but he snapped out of it when she screamed.

"Oh god” Carrie groaned in pain “ I need to tell logan that my water just broke" she said between breaths.

"Let me help you mrs.stilinski" Derek said.

"Always the gentleman derek " she said with a pain in her voice smiling weakly.

In less than a moment,It was decided that the children would stay at home with laura babysitting

them,stiles and his best friend,derek was the only exception and so peter and the parents went to the hospital.

“Laura you're going to watch the kids” Derek's father said in a rush.

“Yeah sure but keep me posted” Laura said excited.

“Sure!” Then the door was slammed.

Said best friend was packing the halls,which made talia give derek 10$ to go and buy coke or something else,stiles mind was somewhere else when all of the sudden he pumped into something,but it turns it to be someone.

"Oh sorry " stiles said sheepishly.

"Its okay dude" the boy said smiling brightly.

That boy was Scott McCall ,the son of the ER nurse that had helped carrie earlier,he was there to deliver dinner to her because she was unable to go home to eat dinner with her boys, because of her shifts, McCall didn't know that he'll soon meet his best friends in the hospital that day, in the forms of stiles stilinski and derek hale, because as he later learned on  that if there's one there's always the other.

Derek who got the sodas for them went back to find stiles talking to someone he never met before,who was upon arrival was introduced to be scott McCall, who derek quickly warmed up to ,because come one who wouldn’t be warmed up to that puppy dogs eyes not to mention that he seems like a good kid and besides with him being a werewolf he became  good at judging people, he had learned a lot , especially after the kate accident,as he said previously he had learned a lot ,and so was stiles,who he trust and trust his judgment.

Besides its a good thing too because if he hadn’t warmed up to him,it would have led to a very awkward times and awkward situations, numerous ones at that.

Because he can see that scott will be around at least for a while and knowing stiles well,he knows that don’t listen to anyone within a reason and that he won’t accept that derek don’t want scott to hang around, sure he’ll respect that but that means stiles time will be divided. so thank god that he warmed up to him.

Later on they got each others numbers and promised each other that they’ll keep in touch,not much later when both stiles and dereks received a text stating that they should come now.

They ran like they never did before, stiles was greeted with beaming, excited faces and a nurse telling them that carrie and the baby was okay and she was doing fine,thats right the baby is a girl, and she was resting in the Hospital Nursery while the mommy was resting in room 314B.

Logan who was with carrie in the delivery room but came out to get stiles , they rushed to the room,stiles checked on his mom, not a  minute later was the nurse came with there daughter and his sister.Carrie took the child in her hands with joyful tears in her eyes.

“Look my beautiful boys, look at the beauty we’ve created logan she’s perfect” although she was tired , she sparkled.

“Yeah beloved, she’s perfect and she looks just like you” Logan said kissing her.

“EWW, okay guys seriously enough! lets get down to business” Stiles demanded.

“Sir yes sir” His father said laughing , while carried chuckled.

The nurse cleared her throat, reminding them that she’s here.

“So did you decided on the babys name yet?” She said cheerfully.

“No, not yet” Carrie said.

“Should i tell your friends to come in?” Said the nurse.

“Yeah,yeah thank you”  

“I’ll return once you’ve decided on the name” she said and left smiling to them.

“Do want to hold your sister budy”His mom said.

“I don’t know girls are weird and they have cooties” came the instant reply,which made his parents laugh.

“But buddy she’s not just any girl she’s your sister and besides isn’t laura and cora a girl” his mom replied.

“But they’re not, they’re lura and cora”he said pouting.

“Oh all right”

His parents told him and showed him how to carry her,his reaction changed when he got to hold her.

“Oh my god dad,mom shes so light”Stiles in awed.

“Yeah” His parents agreed.

**Meanwhile in the waiting room**

The nurse went back to the waiting room and told the hale’s that they can go to the room.

“Finally” Derek and peter said together not that they noticed in their hurry to go to the room, Which made the rest of the hales laugh.

When they got to the room, they cooed, even the men who fiercely denied when teased, at the baby, while everyone got the chance of holding her for a few minutes.

Stiles got to hold his sister again, with derek at his back, he promised that he’ll always was going to protect her and watch over her.

“I will always watch over you mary, loved and protect you, me,dad,mom,Derek aunt Talia and uncle Nathan too,along with the rest of the hales, and i’ll bet you’ll be tough and fierce like laura and probably will be best friends with cora” Stiles promised.

**The child,Mary Logan james stilinski,was blessed with the love and protection which in the future at times will be a curse at times,not necessary for her but for her boyfriend slash girlfriend,is for sure.**


	8. A new world P1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles makes a new friend.

Life after the baby was delivered was way to busy to stiles than it was ever before and not Just for him,  was as busy to stiles just as it busy for his parents and probably even more than him, because Mary was staying in his parents room and probably for even more reasons than he can phantom.

And then there was the the hales, Scott, stiles new friendship, taking care of his baby sister and his mom, making sure that she doesn't over do it and burn herself. absorbing and learning everything that he needs to know so that when his mom goes back to work with his father he won't distract them and also there's waking the puppy and taking care of it,and finally his spark training.

And this week will be exceptionally especially because his dad going away for a case,so deputy to his sheriff and be the man of the house while he's away.That means leaving his wife and son to manage everything while he's away and expecting to come to the house still as it was, a task that stiles will make sure it's done with an excellency.

Probably that when the hales know that the sheriff will be away for a case they will probably camp, he mean stay, here, good hales, these Hale people are, its a good thing that the hales are here with them, probably because his mom will go mad with a thirteen years old man and a three weeks baby, so she probably need some adult chating , what ever that is ,Probably gossiping and while pretending they're talking about politics, he bets that uncle peter was the gossip queen, did he mention that uncle peter was his moms best friend along with aunt talia. But still man, was life pretty awesome even with how it was a full house. 

What stiles wasn't expect was on a monday, the most unpopular day in this universe, was for the two humanly shaped surprises he got on that day.

The first one was in school when going to his locker after he was done with his lunch in the school cafeteria, he heard a cooing sound, that alone, made him want to go get derek and check it out but since he won't start high school this year and so until next year he can't get him literally now, he just have to brave it and check it out.

What he stumbled on wasn't what he had expected and he don't know what he expected but certainly wasn't this.

A girl with a long curly hair wearing a pack bag on her back , playing her keychains to the hamster and cooing at mr.floo yes taken from the harry potter floo traveling style ironically because when an accidents happen to him or die a natural death he'd probably going to travel the muggle way, no need to go further with his thinking.

She didn't notice stiles until he was betrayed or ratted on by his sneakers,  when he was trying to go to the room quietly so that he won't scare her, but the sneakers had another plan , it squeaked loudly, so loud that he winced at the sound and at the sound that they both did.

The girl glared at stiles for sneaking up on her and for scaring mr,floo.

"Who are you?!" The girl demanded.

Man, he really needs to stop saying the girl in his head, he really needs to know her name.

"I'm stiles" He said cheerfully.

The girl stared at him for a long time ,that he thought he'd better make a fast retreat, he was just going to do that, when she spoke.

"Erica" She said so quite that stiles almost didn't hear her.

"What?!"

"I'm erica, my name is erica"

"Oh hi, i'm stiles"

"You've already said that"

"Yeah i did didn't i "

"So what are you doing here"

"What does it look like i'm doing here"

"Playing with a hamster"

"Yeah so?"

"Aren't all girls are disgusted with them?"

"stereotype much"

"I'm sorry i didn't mean it like that, i just meant that why are you in the classroom when there isn't a teacher around"

"Duh, feeding him off course, I thought that since i've had my lunch then he needs his too"

"Good thinking"

And they become friends bounding on breaking rules, which was his experty, surprising since he's the sheriff son and feeding mr,floo.


	9. A new world P2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for being away for a long time , i was having problems with my internet,please enjoy :)

Later that day after school was over stiles returned home and did his homework in order to be free for his practice, luckily it wasn't many.

**_Later at dinner_ **

"So son how was your day at school" asked Logan.

"Umm, nothing new but i meet a girl today" Stiles replied after swallowing his food.

That surprised both his parents because they thought that he was interested in derek, not that he knew about this.

"Ohh a girl huh" his mom said wiggling her eyebrows silly.

"Mommmm! its not like that" he said loudly.

"Oh?" Carrie Replied.

"Yeah, anyways her name is erica and we've meet when she was feeding mr.floo"

"She sounds nice"said his dad.

"Yeah she is"

After dinner his dad drove him to dr.deaton practice office, he found something was different today,there was a familiar head cooing at an injured dog,seriously- what's with people cooing at animals today- and a not so familiar with head.

Apparently, Dr.Deaton got himself new assistants and forgot to send him a memo, he just don't know if they were a supernatural assistants or not.Apparently not after it was explained to him later after they were gone, not that scott knew that he was here, thank god that he didn't babble about a supernatural related topic when he arrived just like he sometimes tend to do when he's excited about something new.

After seeing that familiar head, he didn't get a chance to talk to him yet as dr.D hurried him to go to the back room in order not to be seen by his new assistants.

In their break he went to the room only to find scott in his face.

"Hi" he said cheerfully.

"Hey"he replied equally cheerful as well.

"So what are you doing here"

"Visiting dr.D, he's a friend of the family"

"Oh cool " Scott said smiling.

"What about you?" Stiles replied smiling back.

"I've started working here a week ago"

"Really! that's awesome"

"Yeah, Wait a minute! let me introduce you to my big brother"

"Sure" Stiles said smiling

And with that he was gone, not a minute later he was dragging the not so familiar with head he'd seen earlier.

"So this is my big brother Isaac and this here is stiles the one that i've told you about" Scott said excitingly.At that stiles blinked.

"Oh! hi how're you?"Said Isaac.

"I'm fine how are you" Replied Stiles.

The three of them sat outside talking about what they've done today and about sports, that is until their watches beeped alerting them that their break was over.

"Well we better go in" Said Isaac.

"Yeah " Replied his brother.

"Lets meet next week" Stiles said.

"Yeah" Said scott.

"Sure" Said Isaac.

And with that the three of them went back inside, after stiles was done with practice stiles said his goodbyes and went home.After showering he went to his mother's room, after seeing his little sister still awake.

"Hey mom" he said leaning on the door.

"Hi baby, how was your practice" his mom said.

"It was okay, anyways,how about you let me have mary while you go do whatever moms do"

"Sweetie aren't you tired from your practice"

"sure i'm tired but i can never be tired of my little sis "

At that carrie crossed the room and kissed him on his cheeks and forehead.

"Your a great son and a great big brother"

She gathered her clothes and went to take a shower.

Giving his mom break and at the same time he gets the chance to hang out with the most adorable baby in the whole wide world, his baby sister, because today he didn't manage to spend anytime with her.

He went to the crib and hold his sister to his chest, finally getting to hold her. It always makes his day complete and happy when he gets to do so.

 **Later in his room at night, He was contemplating about how his life was weird but he'd never changed it for the world.**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me if you find it lacking :)


	10. Erica's night with the boys

 

Later weekend, stiles found himself hanging out with Erica,Isaac and Scott,along with Derek and Liam ,Scott and Isaac's little brother.

Stiles thought it would be awkward since they're all boys and one girl but as it turn out to be that erica previously knew Isaac and his brothers,that means that they're the new edition to the group, so all was cool.

They've decided that both him and Derek will keep the supernatural to themselves until further notice and also the group decided on that they would meet every weekend if they were free or didn't have any family nights as each individual have one with their family.

Sometimes this weekly occurrence turned into a daily one which sometimes Derek attends and sometimes he doesn't, and also sometimes his baby sister are around.

which at first his parents and stiles was wary of because she may be frightened with meeting new people and at his friends reaction of having a toddler hanging around them, off course he knew that derek won't mind since mary sometimes hangout with them at the family gathering or at the stilinski residence.

But actually it turned out to be quite the opposite, she was the queen of  party and his friends-imagine that -loved having his princess around, which is a good thing ,because he gets to relive his mother from taking care of Mary all the time and also he gets to hang out with his friends and especially Derek and last but never last he gets to be with Mary.

Erica and Isaac almost all the time wants to hold her and play with her, actually that was what happening right now, with erica leaning on the wall with little mary on her lap stroking her hair gently.

while Scott,stiles, Derek and Liam talk about what happened on their week at school and such this type of things and their current topic was different kind this time, it was about crushes.

Isaac talked about his crush on Allison the new transfer student which stiles thinks it's quite adorable because it's quite obvious that how smitten he was with her, while Liam talked about his crush on her sister Kira.

which again makes him thinks that the mCcalls crush on the sisters , boy is this going to be tough on them when they get the Boys have the courage to confess to their feelings to the girls.

which makes him think that will be a difficult thing to do the brothers loves the sister 'I bet that will make their parents fond of them' he thought sarcastically.Derek who was listening quietly smelled the scent of stiles amused , which makes him want to quire as to what was amusing but to ask that , it will draw attention to them and he doesn't want that as to there isn't a reasonable answer to give.

while Scott talked about lydia, the queen of his school and the queen of his heart.While Erica talk about her crush on a boy named boyd.

Derek and Stiles lucked out because the group were probably busy day-or night dreaming as they were at night -and didn't notice that they didn't ask them on whom did they have on.

All these crushes of his friends makes a possibly entertainment future and not to mention a blackmail worthy material.

**  
But it raised a certain issue that he noticed lately about his feelings regarding a certain Hale.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re here to the moment where all the romance begins,so congratulations and thanks for sticking out for half the journey and for the kudos, comments and support <3 and a special thanks to JEsus, who is the reason this thing is continuing :)


	11. Strange feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for posting this late :(  
> hope you like it :)

Stiles began to notice his feelings for his best friend ,derek, began to change and he doesn't know that if that change is for good or bad, but for certain he doesn't know what to do about it , where to go and whom can he talk to or what to think about it.

What was for sure was that the crush is growing stronger everyday and he can't separate himself from derek all the sudden, it will get notice! but one thing for sure is that he needs to think things smoothly and clearly.

He decided that he won't tell anyone and he'd deal with it in the stilinski way,that is,ignore it until it goes away. But it didn't seem to be working and not really,especially because he can't ignore that derek is roaming around that girl, her name's paige or something.So yeah he can't deal with it that way! and he needs it to work because he can't lose his best friend because of his feelings for him and he needs to be happy because he's finally seeing someone.

While that was going on he didn't notice that derek had his eyes on him and not paige or that he dealt with the same issues as stiles currently dealing with, the only difference was that he used the space between their schools to think it through or his decision on getting paige’s help with dating stiles,why her you ask, because she's the female version of him!And he also knows that she doesn’t have problems with people being gay.

Only what he didn't count for was that they'd be mistaken to be dating by the whole student population and not only that but also the rumors spread around the whole town, so by the end of the school day the the whole town knew and those who didn't know by then they would know, so by sunset the whole town knew that he was seeing paige,he'd be surprised if he met someone that didn't know of that he was seeing her!which makes it awkward on both accounts not to mention that he didn't even get the chance to ask for her help!

It was all because someone heard him asking her to hangout because he can't talk to her about this delicate matter in the school hallway, and that turned out to be a good thing because someone did hear and if he'd told her in the hallway a whole different rumor would have spread, not that he's scared he just doesn't want stiles know that derek like him that way, so count your blessing and all that.

_**Flashback** _

_"um,hi paige" Said derek_

_"Oh, hi"_

_"Derek"_

_"I know who you are, so what do you want"_

_"Direct huh"_

_"To the core, again what do you want"_

_"I was wondering if we can hangout?"_

_Thats when he heard a heartbeat, which made him groan. He didn't manage to finish the sentence when he heard a heartbeat, alerting that someone had heard their conversation._

Which puts them in their current predicament, it's a good thing that he’d met him in paige in the school library earlier this year but they decided that they’d pretend to be strangers because of the situation they currently find themselves in, well he can always call her.


	12. Christmas

Derek was putting his books in the looks and putting the ones he'd need after lunch,while going over his thoughts.

New years eve was coming too soon to his liking and that one will be a very awkward and tense one thanksgiving dinner at the stilinski's house, because it was their time this year,which makes made crink, reminding of how he'd almost choked to death because he'd completely forgot about it until he was painfully reminded by his alpha, today during breakfast.

So he's perfectly sure they would used the opportunity to grill him during it. Which makes him shrink again because it's so not the place and time to grill him and grill it will be ,ti will be a full scale war at him because paige was a topic that he'd manage to avoid up till now.

So yeah it will be one awkward and tense one thanksgiving dinner and it certainly doesn't help there nature, which is a very curious as hell begins. He hopes he would get out from them save and sound.

Derek glanced at his watch and found that it's almost time to meet paige, he went to the cafeteria and got lunch to both of them and went to meet paige in the library -why there you ask- its because the only place high schools avoid to go to , one would think that it's the torture chamber, which he's perfectly sure they'd go to,willingly, which makes it the perfect place to go over their plan.

Derek knew that he got a lot of things to do and many people to talk to in order for his plan to woe stiles work. He also knew that if he didn't talk to his parents and his mates parents and inform them of the plan ,once he knows what it was that is and why they need to know you ask ,because knowing them they would meddle in to his plans and especially the stilinskis and his alpha and her mate, his sisters cora and laura and last but never lets his uncle peter,and he cares for stiles to much to risk them screwing the plan.

He knows that there would be some sacrifices that will be taken on both parties. His would be not telling stiles until he's here in high school with them because telling stiles now would be unthinkable to him, because he's too young to know that he's his mate, he's thirteen years old for god's sake, he can't he can't confess his love and tell him that he's basically married, which being mate is by the way except its in the supernatural sense and not the humans sense, Stiles needs to life his life and enjoy being young, and after two years he'd given stiles if he's interested in him then he'd come to him or imply that he's romantically interested in him, until then it's unthinkable to him confess and ruin his life.

And also lets not forget our friends, this would make very awkward and tense years to come, He actually need to act as if he's in love with paige, which would be unfair for both accounts his,stiles and paige, because if she was interested with someone they be never able to act on their feelings and because they would risk telling them the secret -and yes, its that exactly, a secret- and they would invest too much in the plan to risk it,not his words hers.

"So lets go again over the plan"Derek said pacing.

"derek"Paige groaned.

"No lets just do it"

"Ugh okay"

"we'd pretend that we're in love"

"..."

"Then we'd come and discuss what's happening because of course i'm not that lucky, and see what can we do"

"Derek"

"Stop packing or i would do something that you'd regret!"Paige threatened

"Stop packing or i swear to god!"Paige hissed.

"STOP!" She shouted when she didn't get a reaction.

"That's it" She had enough but since she knows that if she tried to beat him, his body is like made

of rocks so if beat him she would be in major pain but she'd tried anyways, which in turn made her she screamed.

But derek didn't hear her, he only heard her screaming.

"Oh my god" derek thought panicking

"What the hell, my hands are burning what are a rock?"

"Never mind paige lets get you to the school nurse"

"okay but that doesn't mean that it's over mister" which makes him half smile because as he said before she reminds him of stiles.

They went to the nurse who told them that her hand is sprained which not a 5 minutes later it gets out that he broke her hand, which excuse you he didn't because he'd never beat a girl , where do they come up with these kind of rumors!

So they didn't accomplish anything, he'd became an abusive boyfriend and women beater, heated by half of bh population and not to much with causing him panicking, he'd risked his family secret.

**Yeah, what a wonderful way to end your day and begin your holidays.**


	13. The secret

**Later that day after school**

Like an idiot that Derek was he went to the only person who always helped him when he was panicking or confused about something,he went to Stiles to talk about what happened today! **  
**

Derek rushed to the stilinski's house and knocked ,mrs.stilinskis or carrie as he was told to call her a hundred of times, opened the door with mary in her arms.

"Hi mrs.stilinskis... um i mean carrie, is stiles home?" he asked her glancing at her

while waving at mary.

"Hi sweetheart,how're you? yes, he is come right in"She closed the door after him.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"No thank you, may i head right up"

"Yeah,go right up"

He didn't waste another minute, he rushed right in to stiles room.

"Oh my god derek, where's the fire, i could be doing something inaporpriate you know-" Stiles whined.

Derek daydreamed a little when stiles said his name, he can't control his emotions right now, so sue him.

When he noticed that derek wasn't paying attention to what he was lecturing him about , he searched his desk and reached to the first thing he could throw at derek , which was a soft ball, which he threw on him.

"Huh" Derek stopped his day dreaming.

"Did you came to my room especially, startling me by the way to daydream!"

"Right i'm sorry"

"Its okay , so tell me what got so worked up"

"I'm not worked up , who said that i am?"

"For one your acting weirder than usual" Stiles last words were bitter

"Excuse you, i'm not the weird one"

"Stop evading and just tell me what's wrong you're worrying me"

"Paige"

"Paige?"

"She broke her hand hitting me"

"Hitting you! what why? are you okay? what did you do?" he asked all the set of questions.

Derek wasn't ready to answer why she hit him, honestly he was probably thinking about the plan, so he improvised and lied to the one he truly have feelings for.

"Yes i'm okay, we were messing around and she hit me and broke her arm" like an idiot that he was he should've choose a better word than messing around.

He didn't notice how tense stiles was when he was speaking about paige nor did he notice how he kept on trying to sooth him albeit he was thirsty but still he kept it his mask well enough that he didn't notice what was obvious to any werewolf , but because his only thoughts on how should they deal with paige, he didn't notice his mate's distress or that he was the reason for his distress.

"I think it's better that you talk to the family" stiles advised.

"Yes i will do that"

"Boys, dinner is ready"

"Coming" they both said.

Later on after dinner at the stilinski's house derek explained the situation to them, who advised him something similar to what their sons advised.

"Okay thanks for everything mr and mrs.stilinski"

"I told you numerously to call me carrie and there's no need to thank me silly,you're my son" carrie said smiling.

"I should go, later mrs.stilin- i mean carrie"

"Wait a secound der let logan wash up"

"Um?"

"You really didn't think that we were going to let you drive in this condition"

"But"

"Not buts"

"B- " "Let's go derek"

"But if you drive me how will you go home?"

"I'll manage kid don't worry about me and besides since i have the late shift ,i've already went ahead and called my partner letting them know that they pick me from your house"

"I can't do that mr.stilinski, you've already done so much for me"

"Derek i've known you for years can you let go of mr and mrs. crap and that's nonsense kid"

"Logan! but yes sweetie you should"

"I'll try, but sir,i still need to know how will you return home?"

And with that the deputy drove him home.

Things got tense at home after explaining what happened today to his family, upon hearing it they seem to come up with several conclusions.

A) They saw that the didn't anything wrong B) He couldn't have done anything about it ,because according to uncle peter he's a dolt and a dimwit. And C) and that's the most important one,they've decided on telling her the truth, once  they've meet her off course, they couldn't risk telling her the family secret and have her expose it or endanger herself and them upon knowing it, they couldn't risk her being anything like her.

* * *

 

**Meanwhile back at the stilinski house**

Stiles was pacing in his room, rapidly going through his thoughts on what had happend this month, especially today.

This month had many ups and downs, a lot of life changing decisions had happened.

Ups such as the mcCall family's moving to their district and his friends to his school, the ups was according to youtube baby videos indicating that mary will start walking soon,his dad's promotion from deputy to sheriff.

Downs such as derek falling in love! stiles knew that day was coming,but to him it was still too soon.

**So stiles decides to carry on with his half cocked plan, ignore the issue until it goes away not that he think it will work but with how panic derek was, it will buy him some time with the paige problem.**


End file.
